The present invention relates to a shield-type structure, for protecting the users in situations such as protection from the wind on a sandy beach, i.e., protecting not only the users personally but shielding the users' possessions, their cooking fire, etc.
More particularly, the invention relates to concepts which provide an advantageous barrier shield which is particularly useful as a portable, easily-carried and easily erected, and light-weight assembly, which is nevertheless quite stable and otherwise effective for temporary use, particularly for occasional use such as picnics, beach parties, etc., in which a principal goal of a light-weight portability and relatively light-duty temporary use would make impractical and quite unnecessary the type of permanent construction needed for a long-term use or shelter providing for year-round use involving severities of weather or other harsh conditions.